Many cars are equipped with electric windows to facilitate opening and closing of the windows. Opening and closing of the electric windows are achieved through a vehicle window lift mechanism. The vehicle window lift mechanism typically includes a motor and an associated transmission assembly. However, traditionally, the motor for driving the vehicle window is usually a brushed motor including components such as a stator, a rotor, brushes, and the like, which leads to a relatively large motor size. In addition, as the motor operates, a commutator connected with the rotor and the brushes produce a mutual friction therebetween, which causes the brushes to be easily worn. Therefore, the electric vehicle windows utilizing the brushed motor have a high failure rate and short lifespan. In addition, current electric vehicle windows usually need to include an auto-lift system, and the electric vehicle windows including the auto-lift system need to have an anti-pinch function. Therefore, a switch-type Hall sensor needs to be installed to determine the position of the vehicle window, which greatly dilutes the cost advantages of utilizing the brushed motor.